


Stakeout

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regrets his decision to go on one more stakeout with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Done for challenge #42 at hh_writersblock with the challenge being the number 42. Done in 30minutes [or in this case and most others, less] with no beta. Wrote with only 7 fingers so I'm 3 down speed wise :(

‘This isn’t part of the plan.’

‘What is ever part of our plan?’

Harry was starting to get annoyed. He had spent the last 48hours on a stakeout with the most obnoxious blonde he had ever met.

The aforementioned blonde was leaning back on a dinky brown couch, passing a flask of warm soup between his hands while looking ready to complain again.

‘I am Draco Malfoy. I should not be here. 42 Hemming Way is not suitable for a Malfoy. My house in London at 42 Hastings Road is suitable. Note the totally different names.’

Ever since they had arrived in the dark attic, he had not stopped complaining that it was not up to his high standards. Harry had used every ounce of patience he had to avoid being violent. This was his last stakeout on this case and they had working on it for months.

The last Death Eater was in a room directly facing this one and he was not about to let that opportunity go.

Draco’s most recent complaint was that they didn’t need to watch him, they already had everything they needed and all they had to do was go and get him, but Harry knew it wasn’t that easy and had suggested the stakeout to see his daily routine. Obviously somewhere between Hogwarts and Auror Training, they had switched house.

Gone was the patient, cunning and sly Draco and here was the impatient, passionate and act first think later Draco. Harry was not exactly complaining at the change of personalities as he was a lot easier to work with but he wished that a more relaxed one could have replaced the whining Draco too.

‘Harry.’  
While Harry had been lost in thoughts, Draco had moved beside him by the windows ledge, close enough for Harry to get a whiff of the expensive aftershave Draco always wore, his scent.

‘Yes, Draco.’

If it was possible Draco moved even closer, tilting his head up to Harry’s ear, his breathe caressing the hairs.

‘I know something we can do for fun.’

Harry once again used all his self-control to stop himself from groaning aloud and if Draco was not so close, he probably would have missed the breathless reply.

‘What?’

‘CARDS!’

As Draco got up, cackling to himself, Harry once again reminded himself that they where there because of him, because of the last Death Eater. After this, no more stakeouts.

Although as he turned around to find Draco dancing to silent music, he did groan aloud.

This was going to be a long stakeout.


End file.
